Ever after: A Buttercup story part 3
by Mystical Raven
Summary: The final part as Buttercup finally tells the Prince the truth. Will she get a happily ever after or more despair? Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Earlier that night**

 **Buttercup's POV**

I took a deep breath, as I went up to Bubbles' room, and Belle followed me into the room.

"You're going to look lovely," Belle clapped as she grabbed the make up.

"No...I just want to look plain. I just need a mask." I said as I struggled to put on the dress but those blasted wings. Mina jumped up on her dresser and I felt something cold on my back. I jumped and turned around, she was spraying me with perfume, it was gardenias with buttercup petals in it.

Belle chuckled and gasped, "My own little potion. It makes your wings shimmer." Belle suddenly gasped. "The dress...I must be going mad."

"Really, you're figuring that out now. C'mon Belle, I don't have time for this. If you make me wait, I just might change my mind."

"Its like magic...this dress was made for a fairy. It just zipped around the dress and your wings just sprung from it." Belle gasped and Jack jumped up and down. I looked back in the mirror and somehow, my wings were poking through the dress and Mina sprayed the perfume on them and they simmered as a low greenish silver shimmer.

"But I guess you were right, Mom's dress was made for a fairy."

"Cupie, I'm gonna make you stand out. I just had a positive teastatic idea." She pulled out a brush, my old enemy and pulled out this sparkly silver dust. I could feel the soft bristle brushed around my eyes and something soft against my lips and one of her dolls was standing on my shoulders, brushing my hair.

"Now...for your eyes." Belle said with a giggle and I felt something brushed against my eyes," All done...I think Bubbly would approve."

I stood up and turned around...gasping. Mina and Jack were brushing Fang and spraying him too.

My nerves got the better of me, "I can't do this...not like this...I don't look like me."

"You look beautiful like a freshly sewn button or a freshly cooked piece of ham...I'm getting hungry."

"But...but..." I felt my stomach in knots and I think I'm gonna throw up.

"Don't you darey dare...you'll ruin the artwork. A mask made of glitter."

The slippers were already on my feet and I was being pulled down the stairs were Beast looked at me with a blush, which made me even more nervous.

"Pumpkin, doesn't Cupie look beautiful like glass."

 **"Verily, you have already stolen my Big Brother's heart...now you will make it spin."**

"Until he finds out that I'm a Peasant. Be honest with me, he's going to be mad."

Beast blushed and looked down, "True, Big Brother will be...upset...very upset. But it's better if he hears it from your lips Do you not agree."

"Yeah."

"I will be sure that no harm comes to you. Big Brother...is not use to his emotions especially angry, so he can be quite impulsive to put it lightly."

"I know that...and I'm not afraid of being locked up...I'm scared that he'll stop loving me. Isn't that funny?" My face felt flushed as I saw Belle looking at me with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Cupie...you sound so cute...worrying about a boy and wearing a dress. I'm so proud." Belle just hugged me.

"We must be going." Beast ushered us to a carriage outside the house.

I wish I could say that I was brave, that I held my head up high, but I was so scared that my stomach was doing flips. I looked at Belle who was excited and she held Beast's hand, his face turned bright tomato red and I could see two rings and a purple glow in the dark. Fang was resting on my lap, I don't think I could leave him even if I wanted to. I doubt he will ever leave my side. He was soft from all the brushing and Belle put some glitter on him.

"You'll help me right?" I asked him.

I just started singing softly to myself:

 **A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth**

 **Mise ri d' thaobh, Ó mhaighdean bhàn  
Ar rìbhinn òg, fàs a's faic  
Do thìr, dìleas fhéin**

I sighed as we stopped at these stone steps.

"My Big Brother's garden costume party is under way."

"Oh...c'mon Buttercup, you can do this." I said to myself as I stepped out of the Carriage and the Guards looked at me with their eyes widened.

"Make my Big Brother's heart spin." Beast said as the guards let us pass and I could feel my heart jumping up in my throat. I can do this...I can do this...

Just remember something funny...like punching Duchess in the face.

I laughed at that a little. I stood at the top of the steps and I wish I could say that I quietly came down and no one noticed me...

The music stopped...and everyone looked up at me and paused with most of their jaws opened wide and worse of all...Butch saw me. Even with Fang sitting up there with me, nudging me with his head. I just couldn't move.

His jaws dropped and he looked frozen like a shocked fish but my feet were frozen. I just wished these people would stop looking at me. The garden was in full bloom, flowers just sprung up and the gardenias in the water just opened. Brick nudged him and Fang was still nudging me...

Butch stood at the bottom of the steps with the goofiest smile I ever seen him have.


	2. Interrupted

**Normal POV**

Everyone gasped in awe at this mysterious stranger and her wonderful dress of dark velvet green and shining shimmering silver with these beautiful silver dragon fly wings. The long wide green sleeves draped to her hands and the edges draped to her feet. Her outer corset was silver in the middle with that rich green on both sides and laces that were tied. That silver that was in the middle went all the way down to her dress. Fang was standing next to her with glitter on his little wings.

Her mask was made with silver glitter make up which added to her natural beauty, her dark raven hair was comb back with a Gardena flower pinned in her hair.

She was kind of hoping that no one would notice her but of course they were, she sparkled and with the moon over her she seemed almost like a beautiful specter.

Her peach rose blush covered her face as Butch's face spread wider with a full goofy smile. Without hesitation, he rushed up to the base of the steps and held out his hand, waiting for her to come down.

Buttercup was breathing heavily, frozen...her feet felt like stone, her heart hammering like wild horses running and she couldn't help as her eyes darted over the crowd. She closed her eyes...trying to gather every ounce of courage that she had before...everyone gasped...

She opened her eyes, she was floating...her wings were fluttering down the steps as if having a mind of their own and into Butch's arms.

"Mommy, what are you doing?" Duchess asked as she was pulled along. Lady Morbucks was purely furious now, she wasn't going to be upstage by another La Quell.

"Getting rid of your rival...in the best way I know." She whispered back harshly, "I won't lose."

"Well that's one way of doing it." His lips tightened as he tried to be serious but his lips spread wide with his genuine smile, "Please play...play..."He ordered and the music started up again, "You took your sweet time, I was getting a little worried that I might had to summon the guards and then you brought that demonic fuzzball."

Fang hissed at him but he sat on the side

"Summon the guards...on me?"Buttercup seemed at a lost for words as she was being almost dragged across the floor. She had to take a deep breath as she pulled back and grabbed him with both hands.

He stopped for a moment to look back at her, her face was turning bright peachy rose color.

"I have to talk to you." She said in a shaky voice with a nervous look on her face.

Butch covered his mouth to hide his blush, "Too cute." He mumbled.

"You said that we could talk...I need to talk to you."

"Yeah...yeah...in a minute, I know I promised...why don't we dance first? As punishment for being late."

"But-" She was pulled onto the dance floor and he wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around, "Bastard." She hiss when he patted her on the butt.

"And that's for making me wait so long." He spun her, but he muffled his scream when she purposely stomped on his foot.

The King and his Queen snickered at the display.

"What a firecracker! I can't wait 'til he brings her over here." The King smiled with joy.

"Oh...the grandchildren will be beautiful." The Queen sighed.

"Darling, wait until they're married." The King had a sweat drop as The Queen gleamed with joy.

"This is important Butch." Buttercup was spun around again and dip down. He pulled her back up and they spun around each other, the music was loud but she pulled him to her as they stood in the middle, she pulled him close to her face, "I'm sorry but if I don't tell you now...I don't think I'll be able to say it."

The world, the people around them, even the music seem to fade or disappear around them as he touched her cheek. Both of their hearts were hammering, Butch knew, this was his Queen and Buttercup knew, despite how she felt...her nerves, despite the outcome, telling him the truth would make her happy.

"I'm listening." He said in a low whisper as he had a half daze look as he was getting close to her.

"I...I...I'm not...I'm sorry...I..."She was inching to his face as well, "My name..."

They were inching towards each other, their lips just glide when...

There was suddenly a strong pull. A sudden force that snapped them out of their embrace and back to reality. Buttercup was suddenly fling onto the ground.

The violence and force completely stopped everyone and everything to a crashing halt. Fang rushed over to her and hissed at her assailant.

"YOU LYING LITTLE PIECE OF FILTH!" Lady Morbucks screamed at the top of her lungs, drawing every single person's attention.

Buttercup struggled as Lady Morbucks had pulled at her dress and wings. She threw done on the ground with such strength that she ripped her dress and injured her wing.

"YOU WORTHLESS LYING SLUT!" She screamed once more, making triple sure that everyone was watching. Even the King stood up

Butch's face turned bright red as he saw this, his rage erupted, the wind blew harshly, "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER! LADY MORBUCKS, YOU'LL APOLOGIZE AT ONCE OR-"

Lady Morbucks kneeled in front of him, "I'm sorry your majesty...I was...I just couldn't let you be deceived...not when I know who this person was."

"You'll apologize-"

"You've been lied too...this Countess is really my house servant. She's brought great shame to my household, I must beg your forgiveness."


	3. Crushed

**Please dont get upset**

"Wha?" Butch seemed confused, "Don't speak such nonsense, if you don't apologize right now-"

"Your Highness, I'm sorry that I must act like this; but I am a loyal servant to you and I could not withstand this deceit a moment longer when I learned of this, " Lady Morbucks looked down at her, "Speak the truth...isn't that right? Cinderella?"

Buttercup was staring at the ground, her chest was pounding so fast...her body felt weak. She didn't want it to happen like this...not like this. Her body moved on its on as she stood up in front of him, her hands clenched tightly together...

"How dare you stand there in front of royalty! IN FRONT OF YOUR SUPERIORS! KNEEL TO THE GROUND PEASANT!" Lady Morbucks cried out.

There was a long pause, the tension was as thick as the densest fog. Bubbles was standing in the circle, she didn't know what to do or how to act or if she should interfered. The courage that Buttercup felt waivered but she struggled to keep herself together.

"Black Rose...this...isn't true? Is it?" Butch asked, he seemed so...confused.

Buttercup looked at him, the words spewed from her mouth even as her lips trembled, "My name...Is Buttercup and she tells the truth. My Mom was Countess de la Quell."

The wind just seemed to stop as Butch's looked shocked, his mouth was left wide open.

"I...I-" Buttercup felt her throat tightened at the look on his face, the disbelief and shock that registered on his face was almost too much to bear.

"Please don't judge her harshly." Lady Morbucks looked smug as she covered her smile behind her fan. Buttercup just understood what just happened. Lady Morbucks did this...Buttercup had every intention of pulling him to the side and confessing, but by making this big scene and telling him before she could...made her look like a lying gold digger.

"I'm sorry...I wanted to tell you the truth...so bad but I was scared and-"

"Was this all a joke to you?" His voice uttered those words and it was like a knife stabbed her in the chest, he turned around full force and screamed, "WAS IT ALL A JOKE TO YOU!?"

Buttercup felt sick to her stomach by the sheer angry on his face.

"No...No...I was just trying to save my friend and...and it just went all down hill from there-"

"I depended on you...I told you everything about me! I struggled and pushed myself harder and harder and you were lying to me-"

"You chased me! You wouldn't even let me go unless I told you a name! I TRIED...I WANTED TO TELL YOU SO MANY TIMES!?"

He scoffed, "It was all a game I bet...catch the biggest prize and become the Queen of Asheia...you're...you're...JUST LIKE THE REST OF THEM! ALL THESE LADIES! FLOCKING THEIR DAUGHTERS AT ME! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DIFFERENT!"

Buttercup grabbed his face, " It wasn't a game...not to me. I'm so...so...so...sorry! I didn't love you at first...I thought you were the most annoying, pig headed guy around...I hope that you would forget me but...but...you wouldn't! And I just started loving you...and I was getting into deep."

He slapped her hands away from his face," I thought I could trust you...I thought you were different...you're far worse than any of them. I can't stand the sight of you."

Those words...they ached her chest, her tears rushed down her cheeks, she cried out, "BUTCH! Please!"

The crowd gasped as not only did a peasant called the prince by his personal name.

She just whispered, "This is me...Butch...it's me. How could you think...think so bad of me so quickly? You promise...you royally promised, damn it."

Butch looked at her coldly, not even her tears softened him, in his eyes...she was just another disappointing woman, "I'm Prince Xaldin to you...and if you ever address me or if I even see you in my presence again...I'll...I'll send you to the dungeons." He stormed off.

Buttercup felt breathless...her heart sunk...the plants started to wither, "B...Butch." The nerves and this whole thing got the best of her and She just threw up onto the floor, shocking everyone.

"BUTTERCUP!" Bubbles cried out, she tried to help her but Buttercup just pushed her to the side as she ran off.

Lady Morbucks smiled at her success.

Beast was coming into the doorway when he saw Buttercup trip and fall on the hard stone. She heaved another round on the ground.

She wiped her tears but more just poured from her cheek. Her arm started to bleed from the fall, she looked at it and caught a glance of her ring...the green stone that shined so brightly now turned to a black. **She ripped the ring off her finger and threw it.**

She paused as she noticed how easily the ring came off. He didn't love her...he didn't love her. She felt so weak.

"Miss Buttercup."

She didn't hear him...she limbed back up and started running, leaving her shoe behind.

Beast picked up the shoe and found the ring when he heard Boomer.

"How could you? You said that I should try and get Bubbles to forgive...how's this different from yours!" Boomer shouted.

"It's different because the stakes are higher. Any woman who loves the fourth heir to the throne, must love you for you." Butch replied coldly. He stole a pitcher of wine and was pouring his third cup.

"She just threw up, damn it. No one could fake that reaction." Boomer tried to control himself.

It was rare, Beast huffed and his angry flared up as he walked towards his brothers, Butch was pouring himself another glass of wine and chugging it down.

"What have you done?" Beast asked sharply.

"Done? I've haven't done anything wrong." Butch poured another glass, Beast snatched it from him.

"BULLSHIT!" Beast screamed, surprising both of them, he cleared his throat and blushed.

"Someone's missed his third helping again." Boomer commented

"I have not missed anything, Big Brother, I just felt...passionate for a moment. Excuse me, but do you know what Miss Buttercup had to go through to get here?"

"So how did you know her name, were you a previous target for her?" Butch tried to grab his cup from Beast.

"You do not mean that Big Brother. You are clearly upset and you do not know how to control your angry or you are pointing it at the wrong person. Miss Buttercup had every intention to come here and tell you the truth. I had to free her myself from her bonds because Lady Morbucks locked her in the cellar."

"So she can claim her prize, I imagine she had to pay a year's wages for that dress and a carriage. I mean anything...for the crown." Butch drunk from the jug when Beast wouldn't give his glass back.

"Butch?" Boomer seemed disheartened by his Brother's response.

"She came here to tell you the truth...and...and at the first sign of trouble, you throw her to the ground."

"What's the point of love without trust...without honesty. But I should have known better, not when you have this stupid crown."

"With all due respect, Big brother, you've betrayed her trust, you didn't love her enough." Beast snapped.

"Wha." Butch looked at him, "I loved her with every fiber of my being."

"Loved? Love is not a feeling but an emotion, an emotion hard to control and abandon with such quickness, yet you were able to abandon her so quickly." Beast continued, he held the ring, "She needed you...she was crying her eyes out...begging for your forgiveness and you tossed her aside. You hear something bad about her and you are ready to jump down her throat and abandoned her-"

Butch was in his face, "OH LOOK AT YOU! JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE YOUR BRIDE, YOU THINK YOU KNOW THE MATTERS OF THE HEART!"

Beast calmly said, "She is your match, Big Brother, she is your opposite, you two complete each other. She loves you and you let her go. There is time...you still have a chance to apologize."

"I WON'T APOLOGIZE! I'VE DONE NOTHING WRONG!" The wind roared at his words and he threw the pitcher on the ground.

Beast sighed, placing the ring and the shoe right in front of him, "Perhaps...you did not deserve her after all." Beast just walked away, Boomer followed him.

Butch looked down at the shoe and the stone on the ring, there was glint of green. He started to sob alone in the garden.


	4. Broken Heart

**Sorry for taking so long, I guess I just...I really don't know, got a little lazy but I'm happy that I finally was able to update something.**

Buttercup tripped up and fell onto the ground, her mother's dress and her were covered in mud.

"Damn it, damn it." She mumbled under her breath, giving way to fresh tears. Tears that couldn't go away so easily. She heard panting and a mew behind her.

"Oh Fang, I'm sorry." She sniffed as she realized that he must've been running after her, he purred as he rubbed his head against her knee, "Fang, I messed up. I messed up so bad."

She felt a mixture of emotions, some that she had never felt before: Her chest felt so heavy, her heart beating like drums and she felt like she was punched in the stomach and it was all in knots. Her wings went down and the plants and flowers lowered and shrunk in her despair.

She wiped her tears, as a new emotion galloped in her body.

"Damn him, he promised...how could he just say that crap about me? That Ass, I should've beaten him. Or maybe...he wasn't worth it...maybe, he's not worth it." She slammed her fist down in the mud as fresh tears dipped down her cheek and onto the ground, "But what did I expect? Honestly...Now I've messed up Mom's Dress..." Her wings fluttered weakly at her despair, but she was surprised that the mud was sliding off of the dress.

She picked the poor tired Fang up and continued to walk, "Well, at least I'm not in a dungeon...at least I don't have to worry anymore...imagine if he did accept me...I would've been a Princess, no way I could be a damn royal, wearing damn dresses all the time, I bet they have stupid rules and don't even wipe their own ass. That wouldn't have been for me. There's no way..."Buttercup paused for a moment as she quickly wiped a tear away before it had a chance to form.

"Enough, no more crying. I'm Buttercup damn it. I didn't cry when Mom died, I cried with My old man was taken, That Morbucks tried to kiss me...if I can survive this...I could survive anything else. I survive from Royalty, what else is there?"

Buttercup continued to walk, "What else can they do to me?"

(If only she knew)

* * *

With Butch in the morning

The King sighed as he found his son drinking in his study, he finished the whole decanter like it was water. His fine costume was completely disheveled and he smelled of booze.

"Don't tell me you've been drinking all night?" The King asked.

"Maybe...maybe not." Butch joked, snickering, a sign that he was drunk.

"Son, I don't understand what happened last night-"

"Of course you don't, you lucky bastard, you've got lucky twice. Mom loved you, Sarah loves you...they couldn't care less about the damn crown."

"Its about that girl?"

"Beaat said I made mistake...you know he actually swore at me...Beast...shy little Beast...swearing like Brick when he loses. I made a mistake, I've should have noticed sooner...before I got attached...before I...fell in love." Butch looked at his glass with this heart broken look, a look that even softened the King from his rage. The king was ready to scream at him about his indecency and his lack of self control.

"Son-"

"I was...Maybe I am...still in love with her. She played her part well, I can't even close my eyes without seeing her face." Butch looked ready to cry, "I hate this damn crown..."

"Son-"

"I'm ready."

"Ready?"

"We had a deal...I didn't have my bride, so...I'll marry Sophia of Kansai."

"As much as that would please me and not to mention the Kingdom, I'm not going to force the deal on you-"

"I said I agreed to it, let's get this over with."

"Are you going to let me talk?"

Butch just shrugged his shoulders.

"I won't contract the King of Kansai until you've sobered up a little, but I'm not going to force the deal on you. I'm going to tell you a story, about your mother. It was luck, but more for her than for me. I was the one who wasn't in love with her, your Mother, had a grand estate, almost as wealthy as a King with fauna blood in her. Her wealth was the bait for your Grandfather, who couldn't resist, your mother was the last of a noble line. When I met her, the contract was already sealed and we were to be married and I did everything but insult her. Your mother...was like Beast, a quiet and long suffering sort of person. We didn't even sleep in the same bed for six years, to give in to her was to let my father win in this argument that he knew best. I was just like you and Brick, I was in love with someone else but my Father disapproved and picked her, and I fought every step of the way even the wedding. I even kept a mistress."

"You never told us this version. You always said you were in love with her."

"I was ashamed of my behavior. It wasn't until my father abdicate the throne to me and I saw more of her. This delicate, sweet pale flower of the Kingdom, her sweet gentle voice, her loving tenderness and her kindness that I saw her. She was the one that was in love with me, for me and I begin to fall head over heels for her. It started, when I fell off my horse and she...cared for me, not even my mistress cared for me, despite her claiming to love me. She knew about my mistress, she disapproved but only because she didn't like sharing me."

"Doesn't sound like a sweet person."

"That's how I truly knew she loved me. Someone who loves you, doesn't exactly want to share you but she swallowed her hurt feelings down because my mistress made me happy or so I thought. For this quiet person to put her foot down like that, was something else, your mother was quite frightening when she put her foot down. I love that about her...and I have up my mistress because she didn't love me after all, but your mother did...and I begin to love her."

"The moral of this loving story?"

"Marriage...for us...is a long serious business, there's no getting out of it once we say 'I do'. It would be better if we made sure, it was for the right person." the King patted Butch on the shoulder, "Now, Wash up and try and get some sleep, this doesn't suit you. A broken heart needs rest." He walked away.

"My Heart isn't broken."

"Could have fooled me?"


	5. The Big Day

Dave was scrubbing extra hard, even though the bath water was freezing cold but it was kind of a relief with the weather being so hot.

He pick his teeth and chewed mint leaves until his teeth sparkled and fresh, he wet and combed his fingers through his hands until his brown spiky hair was laid back, he even scrubbed his feet even hard and between his toes. He was able to find some half decent clothes, a white shirt, brown vest, brown pants and decent shoes.

He cleared his throat as he pulled a medium size pouch filled to the brim with coins. All of his hard work paid off, he worked tirelessly from dawn to dusk and Buttercup gave him as much as she could, his Dad's money too. He had a strong feeling of proud.

Buttercup was at home, cooking and the twins were rolling a ball.

Buttercup was cutting some beef (a rare treat) into the stew but her eyes were dull, she looked tired and her eyes were swollen. He didn't even know or remember what time she came in last night.

"You're not going into the big house?" He asked, he could smell the food, no burning. That's never a good sign, in a way.

"No...not today. I don't think I can..." Buttercup sighed heavily and her words lowered to a mumble. She didn't have that fiery energy all she did was stir at the pot.

Dave was worried but he was still excited, this day could mean everything.

"I'll be back...don't burn the place down."

Buttercup just wave without even looking.

She sighed to herself. She should've felt better...but the way he looked at her...the disgust on his face, she could handle anything but that. She didnt want to go to the Manor, she couldnt bare if the Morbucks teasing or torturing, not this...

Her hand was on her cheek,

"Was it all a joke to you?" Those words rung in her head, a fresh patch of tears were surfacing to her eyes and fell down her cheeks.

"BB?" A little voice said, bringing her out of her thoughts, she looked down at the two faces of the twins. Sam was holding a small red ball.

She slapped herself on the cheeks, there wasnt time to be sad...she cried enough last night...the truth was out there.

* * *

The Morbucks didn't even notice that Buttercup wasn't there. They were too excited...at least two of them were. Princess didn't have much of an appetite, she sat on Bubbles' bed, petting her Sapphire.

"You must be had a lot of fun, I barely saw you at all." Bubbles said as she finally picked out a light blue and white dress with short sleeves and a silver shawl. Her ring glisten in the sun but she could barely smile. She was trying to make light conservation but...she just wish she had a chance to stop by Buttercup's place.

"Oh...yes...Sir Percival...was...was a gentleman. I thought Knights were all...nasty, dirty, and just tasteless but...I don't know...he's...different."

"Really?"

"Yes...he loves cats...which is why he approached me...and red hair. I must admit...no one has ever complimented on my hair before or my freckles." Princess was blushing but then she cleared her throat, trying to be serious, "I'm gonna need another one of your dresses...in case he might be at the castle."

Bubbles pulled out a dress from her trunk, a simple but elegant light purple dress.

"Are you sure Mother would approve?" Bubbles asked

"What's the harm in...you know...just talking?" Princess had this deep look in her eyes, Bubbles noticed that she was still holding a gardenia from last night, "I've...never chatted with a man like that before ya know. Its like...time just for a so fast when we just talked last night. Did you know his father was a Holy Order of Knights and that his Mommy was a Magi Peasant. They met during the war, She saw him wounded and took him in, hiding him from the Soldiers. They fell in love, while she was taking care of him." Princess sighed lovingly, "Isn't that romantic?"

"Yes...yes it is." Bubbles agreed.

Princess was about to walk away, but she turned around, "I feel really sorry for Buttercup."

Bubbles turned to look at ner and sighed, "I will tell her...if I see her."

"It's just that...My stomach really hurt when I saw that...when Mommy and Duchess were laughing and congrating each other on the way home."

"Because what they did was wrong." Bubbles said. Princess nodded and left the room. Bubbles poked her head out of the room door, hoping that Buttercup would come in by now but she did see something curious: Her Cousin Dave coming out of her Daddy's study with her Mother and Dave seemed so happy that he actually hugging her. Her Mother had to force a smile when she was being hugged by this peasant. Dave ran down the stairs and left with the biggest smile on his face. Lady Morbucks frowned and dusted her dress.

"I need to change thks dress and burn it. Don't want the in laws to smell the musty odor of Peasant." Lady Morbucks scoffed.

"Mother, what are you up to now?" Bubbles asked straightforward with a uncharacteristic frown on her face and her nostrils flaring in rage.

"Never you mind that. You just get ready for-" Lady Morbucks was walking away.

"Mother...haven't you done enough?" Bubbles asked.

"Oh don't exaggerate, put something fancy on for once. What you do and wear reflects on us...and this is Duchess' chance to shine and we must look like royalty." Lady Morbucks hurried into her room.

 **Sorry for taking so long, didn't mean to do a disappearing act.**


	6. Big News

I'm so sorry, for disappearing the way I did. I was in the Pms

So there's good news, I actually brought a keyboard for my iPad and that will be a hell of a lot easier because my iPad tends to just act crazy and isn't fast enough for my typing. That makes it extremely tough in editing and making new chapters. it's the major reason why my writing has pretty much halted because my last keyboard brought and I thought I could make it by just typing. But honestly, it's just too damn slow and frustrating.

I was lacking a little inspiration for to get up but honestly I think its because of the fact that I didn't have a keyboard, which is being delivered as we speak, hurray!

Now, on a happy note, I will be remaking Blood Beard and already have a new chapter in the making which you guys probably don't wanna here but tough poo poo, I'm actually very proud of this version and wished I did that for A Buttercup story.

Now I would like to think several people who had helped me during this tough time:

DXICII: A old fan who's been with me from the beginning and constantly crying for more stories and made me feel like, I wasn't losing my touch

smilyjo101 or wickedanimeify: Just kept me motivated and just kept giving me a lot of encouragement and helped me with this little runt

Ash141: Taught me several things and was a constant compainon in my dark depression days and that was a very big help and I just didn't want to let her down, plus she loves Blood Beard, so she has good taste.

Ice Cream Queen Zshi : Always a big help, especially with her stories and helping me when I need it

There were many others, but these four were extremely helpful and one said she would hunt me down if i stopped, so there's that. LOl

Please just give me a little more time. I'm back and ready to write.

I do have another story i was debating, but I'm not sure. It's a crime story with the boys ruling the city but I'm not exactly sure about that one yet.

Please tell me what you think


	7. Torment

**Guest: Ok i saw it. i wasnt going to delete Blood Beard, i was just going to correct some of the many mistakes and change a few thing, no deleting. i saw the mistakes and im typing as we speak.**

 **Emerald: First off, I wrote a new story to mark my return and second, I've been working on this new chapter but its quite difficult because now that I'm older now, my directions towards the story has changed and its just not easy going the orignal route with so many new ideas swarming. i intend to finish this story**

Buttercup had a small smile as the twins were sitting at the table, eating.

" _Was it all a joke?_ " An image flashed into her head, a pair of angry dark green eyes. She gasped, her body just shot up, shaking the table. The twins were looking right at her.

"How 'bout some milk? Eh...yeah..." She asked them but then scurried off before Sam could say another. She leaned against the wall of their small barn, her hand over eyes.

"Damn it Buttercup...he's just some stupid...bastard. Your family don't need ta see this." Buttercup went into the barn, patting Titan who was more than happy ta see her, she patted him on the nose and gave him some hay, "We should go for a ride soon."

She went over to Molly who was chewing on some grass, "Hey Girl. It feels like forever since I've really looked at ya. Need some milk from ya." Buttercup leaned her forehead on her back, rubbing her soft fur. She sat on a stool after grabbing a bucket and started to gently pull her utters.

Fang was standing on his back paws, begging for a sip.

"Alright Boy, are ya ready?" She pointed an utter in his direction. With one squeeze, milk shot out and Fang flapped his wings for a few inches, catching the milk. She clapped as Fang licked his lips and purred, "Impressive Fang, good boy."

* * *

Bubbles was in the carriage, with her sisters and her mother.

"Mother, why did Cousin Dave come out of your office? What are you planning this time?"

Lady Morbucks was applying some lip color to herself, "Countess, you need to worry about other things, like getting your sisters to marry the Other Princes instead of worrying about that failure La Quell." Lady Morbucks put on a little blush, "Now that we have a personal connection to the Royal Family, it should be that much easier to get you to be Queen, Duchess."

"Mother?" Bubbles snapped at her, "Mother, I swore to all my silky dresses, if you do another thing to Cousin Buttercup, I won't ever forgive you."

"Countess really, you do astonish me, where do your loyalty lie?" Duchess asked, cold as ever, she looked at Princess who was wearing a simple dress, "You two are going to make the royal family think we have no money?"

"Well...I didn't really have enough time to put on one of my dresses-" Princess looked shyly down at the floor, she didn't really have the courage openly rebel against her mother like Bubbles.

"That slacker Brianna, I've been too lax with her and that Grandmother too. I shall fire them when I come back, we should let that Belle go as well there's no point in having a servant who talks back to us, now that we're getting into royalty we want to impress them." Lady Morbucks look at Countess perplexed that she wasn't trying to argue about keeping the servants in fact she seemed like she was ok with that idea.

Belle and Brianna were safe, Buttercup was the one that was worrying her.

All traces of the party disappeared, as they arrived at the castle. The horns blew as the announcing their arrival. Butch was upstairs in his room, finishing a decanter of wine, sitting on the floor.

"Your Highness, you must get one of your Brothers' betrothals are here. The King wishes to welcome them to the family, it would mean a lot for the Crown Prince to be there." Ralph, his manservant held up a clean white shirt.

"Whats the point?"

"Your highness, you..can't just fall-"

Butch hiccuped, his speech was slurred as he turned around to see Ralph, "I told my Dad, let me just get this marriage thing over with, just let me marry That Sophie Witch from Kansai. Let me just get it over with...but no...no...no..no.." Butch was about to drink more of his decanter but Ralph took it from him.

"Your Highness, please no more." Ralph begged.

Butch whimpered, "I just don't care...who knows, maybe I'll be lucky like my Dad, love will come after Marriage."

"Your Highness, you must bathe...remember, you wanted a bath everyday. I'll call the men to bring the Tub and the women to bring your hot water.

"What's the point? I only did it for her, a bath a day keeps the plague away...now I want it to take me...take me and make Brick the Crown Prince."

"Your Highness, you're obviously unwell. I shall make the apologies. You must got off the floor before you caught a cold." Ralph help get him to his feet and let him fall onto his bed. It didn't take much for him to go to sleep, Ralph could only guess that he must have been drinking all night. He sighed as he covered him with the blanket, a slipper still held in his hand, underneath the sheets.

 **I'm sorry, this was the best I could do**


End file.
